Girl's Day Out Diaster
by abbygirl78
Summary: A shopping trip turns dangerous for Kono and Grace when two armed men show up. Third story in my Family Life Series.


Hawaii five-0

Third story in my Family Life Series

 **GIRL'S DAY OUT DISASTER**

Summary: A shopping trip turns dangerous for Kono and Grace when they are held hostage by two armed men.

Disclaimer: I am not connected to the show, and I am not making any money from this story. It is for fun only.

Warning: A couple curse words and mild violence. No more than the actual show though.

Grace is six-years-old

Chapter # 1

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

Kono was getting frustrated with her teammates. The day before, she was pushed down a flight of stairs by a suspect. The fall had broken her left arm, which was now in a cast. It also badly bruised three of her ribs and given her a concussion.

Her teammates were now treating her like an invalid, well in her opinion they were. She was ordered by Steve to stay at the headquarters or go home, those were her only choices. She was not allowed at any crime scenes.

Chin and Danny were just as bad, Chin had even told Steve on her when she went to a crime scene that morning. First she got lectured by Chin, then by Steve. When Danny came over, he acted like he was about to add his own lecture. But didn't open his mouth after Kono threatened to shoot him.

Now she was standing by the computer table, along with Chin and Steve. Danny had left to pick up Grace, after Rachael called and said she had to leave town unexpectedly. Danny was happy to pick up his little girl and spend more time with her, even if it meant that she had to spend a little time at the Palace.

The plan was for the young girl to stay there with Kono, while the other members of Five-0 went to a suspected drug buy. The drug buy was supposed to go down in an hour.

"Chin, I am fine." Kono said in aggravation. "Will you stop watching me?"

"You are not fine." Chin replied. "I can see you wince every time you turn too suddenly."

"You should go on home." Steve said, concern evident in his voice.

Before Kono could react, Danny and Grace walked in the large office. The six-year-old girl was walking slowly and looked sad.

"What's wrong, Gracie?" Steve asked, as he picked her up and hugged her. "Is Danno being mean already?"

"No." Grace said, as Steve sat her back on her feet. "Mommy was supposed to take me to buy a new dress for my music recital at school on Friday. But she had to leave town. Danno said he'd take me after work, but all of the pretty dresses will be gone."

The little girl pouted, but the pout quickly disappeared when she saw Kono.

"What happened, Auntie Kono?" She asked, as she rushed over to the woman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie." Kono assured her. "Just a few bumps and scrapes, nothing that won't heal."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, looking at the woman with wide eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." Kono said with a smile. " I just have to wear this cast for a little while, but I'm fine."

"Don't worry, Gracie." Chin smiled at the girl. "We're keeping an eye on her, making sure she doesn't over do it."

"Good." Gracie said. "Daddy said she's very stubborn."

"Trust me, I know." Chin said.

"Hey Danny, can I have a word?" Kono asked, ignoring her cousin and niece.

"Sure." Danny replied, as him and Kono walked a few feet away.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"I've got an idea." She said. "How about I take Grace shopping for a dress?"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked. "I'm sure there will still be some pretty dresses after work."

"Sure." Kono replied. "You big bullies won't let me go with you on the bust, and I don't want to just sit around and wait.

"Sorry about the bust, Kono." Danny sighed. "But no girls are allowed, they have cooties."

"Well, fine." Kono said, pretending to be mad. "You and the boys go have fun playing with the drug dealers. Gracie and I will have a girls' day out, with no boys allowed."

Danny chuckled, then him and Kono walked back over to where Grace was standing between Steve and Chin. She was telling them all about the songs that her class was going to sing.

"You know." Steve said. "That sounds like it's going to be a wonderful recital. I can't wait."

"Hey, Gracie." Kono said, as she knelt in front of the little six-year-old. "How would you like for me to take you shopping for your dress right now?"

"Really?" Grace smiled widely. Then she frowned slightly. "But don't you have to work? Daddy does."

"I can't do any actual police work because I'm injured." Kono explained. "So if we both give my boss our best puppy dog eyes and asked nicely, I bet he'll let me go. Wanna try?"

Grace smiled again and nodded her head.

They both turned their heads towards Steve and tried to look as sad as they could.

"Pleeeeeese, Uncle Steeeeve!" They both exclaimed.

Steve crossed his arms across his broad chest and tried to look stern.

"Poke your lip out." Grace said. "That almost always works with Uncle Steve."

Grace and Kono both poked out their lower lips.

Steve chuckled and said. "Have fun you two."

"It worked." Grace smiled.

"Your Uncle Steve is just a big softy." Kono said, standing up.

"You be a good girl for your Auntie Kono." Danny sad, as he knelt down and hugged his daughter.

"I will, Danno." Grace promised.

Danny stood up and pulled his wallet out. He handed a credit card to the woman.

"She needs a dress, shoes, and everything." Danny said. "Please try to keep it under three hundred dollars. Unless you two can use your double puppy eyed pout to get me a raise."

"Don't worry, Danny." Kono said. "I know some great little shops. That will be plenty to get everything Gracie needs, and have some left over for her to get a tattoo."

"Yeah!" The little girl exclaimed. She knew her Aunt would never let a kid get a tattoo, she knew she was just playing with Danno.

"You let my sweet little girl get a tattoo and I will punch Chin right in the nose." Danny said.

"Hey!" Chin objected. "Why me?"

"Because I can't hit Kono." Danny explained. "She's already injured. And plus she'll give me that little pouty face she gave Steven and I would cave."

Chin gave his cousin a fake scared look. "Please don't bring Gracie back with ink."

"I make no promises." Kono said, taking the little girl's hand. "Come on, Sweetie."

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

Two hours later, Kono and Grace walked into a small store. They had already gotten a dress and shoes. Now they were looking for hair ribbons.

"Wow." Grace said, looking around the store. "I've never seen so many pretty bows and ribbons."

"They are very pretty." Kono agreed. "And they are all handmade by the owner, her daughters, and her granddaughters."

"Really?" Grace asked, impressed.

"I used to buy hair bows here all the time when I was a kid."

"Auntie Kono." Grace smiled, as she walked over to a corner where three gumball machines were set up. "Do you have fifty cents? I want Uncle Chin to get punched in the nose."

Kono also smiled when she saw the machine with washable tattoos. "I've got a whole dollar, your Uncle Chin might get busted in the mouth too."

Grace giggled as Kono handed her the quarters. She didn't really want her Uncle Chin to get hit, and she knew her Daddy would not actually hit him. But it would be fun when Danno saw the tattoos.

"Kono!" A voice called out.

The young woman looked up and smiled at the elderly woman walking her way. The older woman had her arms held out wide and engulfed Kono in a tight hug.

"It is good to see you again, Loloete." Kono said, as they broke the embrace.

"It is good to see you too, Kono." The older woman said. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Gracie, she's a very good friend of mine. She's going to sing at a recital in school Friday and needs some of your special hair ribbons."

"My oldest granddaughter has just finished some of her finest work." Loloete said. "Right over here."

She led them over to a stand that had several brightly colored hair ribbons hanging from it.

"They're so pretty." Gracie exclaimed, as she pointed towards two purple ones. "I like those, Auntie Kono."

"Good eye." Kono praised her, as she removed the two ribbons. "These will look great with your dress."

"I'm going to tell Mommy and Danno about this place, I love these ribbons." The little girl said, smiling as Kono handed her the ribbons.

"I knew I liked this kid." The elderly woman smiled at her.

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

A few minutes later, Kono and Grace were ready to leave the shop.

"I like my tattoos." Grace said. She had a butterfly on one upper arm and a rainbow on the other. "And I looooove my new ribbons."

Before Kono could respond, her phone started ringing. Kono and Grace walked over to a vacant corner in the store and Kono answered the phone.

"Hey Cuz." She smiled. "How did the bust go?"

"Good, all the bad guys are in custody. No one got hurt."

"That's great."

"How's the shopping trip going?"

"Really good. We were just leaving Loloete's shop."

"You used to go there a lot. "

Kono heard a commotion at the front of the store and looked up just as two armed men entered the store, firing their guns into the air.

"Was that gunfire?" Chin asked in concern.

"Yeah." Kono said, as she pushed the small girl behind her. "Two perps, one has a bomb strapped to his chest."

"Put the phone down!" One of the gunmen shouted at Kono, as he pointed a gun at her.

Kono hung up the phone and did as she was told. She felt Grace behind her, clinging to her legs.

Kono quickly accessed the situation. Both men were wearing ski masks, and both were carrying small caliber hand guns. The taller of the two had a bomb strapped to his chest. They were both carrying a duffle bag.

Kono heard police sirens outside and saw five police cars through the glass wall at the front of the store. Kono figured that the two men had just robbed the bank less than a block away. That would explain the police being here, the men must have been trying to ditch them when they ducked into the store.

"Everyone against the back wall!" The taller man shouted.

Loloete and the customers quickly did as they were told. There a young woman with her four-year-old daughter and there were two teenage girls. Along with Loloete, Kono, and Grace.

Kono knew she had to act fast. The two men were acting jumpy, nervously pacing in front of the hostages. The young police officer knew that they could lose it and start shooting at any moment, or either set off the bomb.

"Keep that brat quite!" The taller man shouted, aiming his gun at the crying four-year-old. The little girl's Mom quickly wrapped the child in her arms and turned so her back was to the men in order to protect her child.

"Take it easy." Kono said, her voice calm. She quickly pushed Grace behind Loloete, the older woman nodded at Kono. Letting her know that she would stay in front of the young girl.

"Stay Back!" The man shouted, now aiming his gun at her.

"Just stay calm." Kono said.

"Just shoot the bitch!" The shorter man shouted, speaking for the first time since entering the store.

"Now that's no way to talk to a beautiful woman." The taller man said, as he lowered his gun.

Kono smiled at the man, she now had a plan. Her first plan would have normally been to take the guns away from the men and beat them up. But with her injuries, there was no way she could win in a fight.

"I'm guessing you've got money in those bags." Kono said, as she took a step closer to the man. "With that money, we could go anywhere. I've been waiting for a real man to come along and rescue me."

"Man, don't fall for that!" the shorter man shouted at his partner.

"Shut up!" The taller man snapped at him. "I'm the brains here, you do as I say."

"Fine." The other man sighed.

"Keep your eyes on the hostages." The taller man said.

The store's phone rung.

"And that would be the cops, wanting to make a deal." The taller man said.

"Maybe you should answer it." Kono said, with a smile. "Get us a ride out of here."

"Not a bad idea." The man agreed. "But I come with baggage, my brother here tags along."

"Not a problem." Kono said. "I admire a man who takes care of his family."

"We can take to kid with us too." The man said, nodding towards where Grace was still hiding behind Loloete. The phone stopped ringing. "They'll call back."

"Actually." Kono replied. "I was hoping to leave the little brat here."

"She's not your daughter?"

"No, she's my boss's kid, and a royal pain in the ass. I'm only watching her in hopes of getting a raise."

The phone rung again, and this time the taller man answered it.

"We have guns and a bomb." He said into the receiver. "I want a car parked outside in five minutes. Make it a sweet ride. If not, I kill a kid or two." Then he hung up.

"I love a man who knows how to assert himself." Kono said.

"This is Steve Magarrett with Five-0." Steve's voice sounded through a blow horn. "We are willing to meet your demands, but only if you release some of the hostages."

"Maybe you should." Kono said, as she got a closer look at the bomb attached to his chest. She could tell that it was a fake, but she knew that their guns were real.

"Any suggestions as to who to release?" He asked.

"Why are you letting her decide?" The other man demanded angrily.

"I said to shut up!" The taller man shouted at his brother. Then he turned back to Kono.

"I say you release the kids and those teenagers, the little brats will only get in the way if they stay here." Kono said.

"Good idea." He turned to the other hostages, "All the kids and teens come here."

The young Mom released her daughter, after hugging her tightly. Then she smiled at the teenage girl who picked her up and settled her on her hip.

"Mommy!" The little girl cried, reaching for her Mom.

"It's okay, Sharon." The woman said, as a couple tears ran down her cheek. "Go with her, and Mommy will be out soon."

"I want a word with the brat." Kono said, as she grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her from behind Loloete. She walked a few feet away and squatted in front of the young girl.

Grace was scared and had a few tears on her face.

"It's okay, Gracie." Kono whispered. "I'm sorry I called you a brat. I really need your help, okay."

"Okay." Grace whispered back. She knew Auntie Kono was being mean to her in order to save her. She knew that if the bad men thought that Kono loved her, then they would take her too.

"Tell Uncle Steve that the bomb is fake, but the guns are very real. Tell him honey pie, he will know what it means. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now I want you to yell that you hate me and that you hope your Daddy fires me."

Grace took a deep breath, then screamed "I hate you, I hope Daddy fires you!"

Kono laughed as she stood up. "Tell your Daddy to kiss my ass."

"Alright, you four leave before I change my mind." The tall man ordered.

The teenage girl, that was not holding the four-year-old, walked over to Grace and took her hand. Then she gave Kono a hard glare, and led the little girl towards the front of the store.

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

Outside the small shop, the police and members of Five-0 were planning their strategy. Five-0 had only been a couple blocks over when Chin had called Kono, so they were at the scene within a couple minutes.

They were told that the two men had just robbed the bank, and that they had killed the security guard and one of the tellers. The two robbers exited the bank and saw the police cars approaching, so they ran into the store.

"I say we storm the place." Danny said, as he started walking towards the building.

Steve quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. "Danno, you need to calm down." He said calmly.

"Calm down!" Danny shouted, as he faced the other man. "Those killers have my six-year-old daughter you stupid son of a bitch!"

"I know." Steve said calmly, ignoring Danny's outburst. "That is why you have to calm down. Right now, irrational thinking will only get those hostages killed."

Danny took a deep breath and tried to calm down, he knew that Steve was right. But all he could think about was that his little girl was in there with two killers. But he knew he had no right to take it out on Steve, he knew that the other man loved Grace and wanted her out safely.

"Kono's with here, Bruh." Chin said, as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "She's not a hundred percent right now, but the injuries have not affected her thinking skills. She's a smart woman, and you know that she will protect Gracie any way possible."

"I know." Danny said, calming down slightly. He gave Steve a bashful look. "Sorry about the name."

"Don't worry about it." Steve said.

"We have movement from the door." One of the officers called out.

Everyone focused on the door, their guns drawn.

"Don't shoot." A female voice called out. "We're coming out."

They watched, and let out a collective sigh of relief, when they saw the two teens and two children exit the building and start walking towards the police.

"Daddy!" Grace shouted, when she saw her Father. The teen holding her hand released her grip, and Grace ran full speed at the man.

"Monkey." Danny said, as he engulfed the six-year-old in a tight hug, lifting her from the ground.

Danny carried her over to the back of Chin's car, which was where Chin and Steve were standing, and sat her on the trunk of the car.

"Are you okay, Monkey?" he asked, as he ran a critical eye over her looking for injuries.

"The bomb is fake but the guns are real." She said, repeating what Kono had told her. "Honey pie."

"Auntie Kono tell you to say that?" Steve asked.

"Yes Sir." She said.

Duke walked over to them and said. "Both teens said that a woman matching Kono's description is now working with the bank robbers."

"No she's not." Grace said, looking at the man with wide eyes. "Please don't arrest Auntie Kono, she's not bad. She only pretended to be bad to save us."

Duke looked at her and smiled. "I know, Sweetie. I have known your Auntie Kono long enough to know that she's a good person, and a very smart person. I figured she was only being friendly to the two men in order to get you out safely."

"She lied to them." Grace said, once again looking at her Dad. "But she had to. She told them that I was a brat and that the only reason she was watching me was because I was her boss's daughter and she wanted a raise."

"The bomb's a fake." Steve told Duke. "And apparently Kono is using the honey pie technique." Then he looked at the six-year-old.

"What else did she say?" Steve asked.

"That I was a pain in the ass." Grace said, then her eyes went wide and she clamped both hands over her mouth and gulped. That was a word she was not allowed to say. She mumbled something, but they could not hear what.

Danny gently reached out and removed the girl's hands from her mouth and gave her a stern look.

"Sorry Danno." She said. "I didn't mean to say it."

"It's okay, Monkey." Danny smiled at her. "Uncle Steve asked you a question and you answered it. But don't repeat that word."

"Yes Sir."

"I will let the other officers know about the bomb and the plan." Duke said.

Steve nodded, then returned his attention to the little girl sitting on the trunk. "Thank you Gracie, you have been a great help."

"You've got to get Auntie Kono out." Grace said.

"We will Monkey." Danny assured the little girl, as he picked her up and hugged her close. He saw a couple of officers walking over, the two teens and the little girl were with them.

Danny pulled Grace away slightly and said. "I need you to go with these officers so Danno can help Kono." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay."

Danny sat her on the ground on her feet and one of the officers held out her hand. Grace took it and the officer led her away.

Danny looked at the other officer who was about to follow her. "Things might get ugly here." He said.

"Do not worry, Detective." The officer said. "We will make sure that none of the young ones can see anything that happens."

"Thank you." Danny said.

Danny watched his daughter walk away for another moment, then turned his attention back to the store.

Steve took the bullhorn and started talking.

"Releasing the kids was a good sign of cooperation." Steve said. "Your car is gassed and ready to go."

He put the bullhorn down and waited, but he didn't have to wait long.

The door opened and the two men walked out. The shorter of the two was carrying the two duffle bags. The taller one had an arm wrapped around Kono's waist and had a gun to her head.

"Stay alert." Steve told his team.

Steve walked out to stand between the men and the car. He was not carrying a gun.

"Move!" the taller man shouted. "Or she dies!"

"Go ahead." Steve said "According to the witnesses, she's working for you." Then he looked at Kono and nodded.

Kono knew what that meant. She elbowed the man as hard as she could in the ribs with her good arm. When the man grunted in pain and loosened his grip, Kono dropped to the ground and rolled away.

The two men, having no leverage now, quickly lowered their guns and held their hands up.

Chin rushed to his cousin's side and knelt down beside her.

"You okay, Cuz?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." Kono lied. When she hit the ground, she hurt her ribs more. And her arm was really throbbing.

"You are a bad liar." Chin informed her, as he very gently helped her to her feet.

"We need the EMT's over here!" Steve shouted, as him and Danny also rushed to Kono's side.

"Thank you so much for getting my daughter out of there safely." Danny said, as he gently hugged the woman.

"No probs, Bruh." Kono said.

Book'em danno book'em danno book'em danno

Two hours later, Grace was in the middle of the Five-0 headquarters showing off her new dress to Steve and Danny.

"You look very beautiful, Monkey." Danny said.

"You will be the prettiest girl at the recital." Steve said.

The three turned when they heard someone else enter the room.

"Auntie Kono!" Grace yelled out in excitement, then she ran towards the woman and jumped.

She was expecting Auntie Kono to catch her, but instead her Uncle Chin did in mid jump.

"I know you're excited, Sweetie." Chin said, as has hugged the girl. "But Auntie Kono is still sore, so you can't jump on her."

"I'm sorry." Grace said, looking at Kono.

"It's okay, Sweetie." Kono assured the small girl.

"Have a seat." Steve said, as he rolled a chair over to the injured woman. Then he helped her sat down. Kono didn't protest the help, she was still sore. Her ribs and arm were throbbing.

"Give me my niece." Kono said, holding her good arm out for the little girl in Chin's arms.

Chin very carefully sat Grace in Kono's lap.

"That dress looks wonderful on you, Sweetie." Kono told the young girl.

"Danno put the new ribbons in my hair." Grace said.

"He did a great job." Chin said.

"Gracie, You do know that I did not mean what I said about you being a brat?" Kono asked. "And about the only reason I was with you was because Danny is my boss?"

"I know, Auntie Kono." Grace smiled. "I know you love me. I love you too."

"Besides." Kono smirked. "If your dad was in charge of raises, I would just beat him up and make him give me a raise."

"Speaking of beating people up." Danny said, walking over to where Kono and Grace were sitting. "I guess it's time for me to punch Chin in the nose."

"What did I do?" Chin asked in confusion.

Danny reached out and rolled one of the sleeves on his daughter's dress up, revealing the washable tattoo. Then he rolled the other sleeve up, revealing that tattoo as well.

"Kono!" Chin exclaimed in mock horror. "You got Gracie inked?"

"Sorry, Cuz." Kono replied. Then she looked at Danny. "You should punch twice, since Gracie has two tattoos."

"Excellent point." Danny said, walking over to Chin. He held his hands up and planted his feet in a boxer's stance.

"Bring it on, Bruh." Chin said, as he too got into a boxer's stance.

"My money's on Chin." Kono said, as the two men circled each other.

"I don't know." Steve replied. "I mean, Chin is the better fighter. But Danno's defending his daughter. "

"Good point." Kono agreed.

Steve, Kono, and Grace laughed as the two men traded soft punches and danced around each other.

Everyone in the room were in good spirits, their ohana was once again safe.

The end

I hope you enjoyed it. I am about to start my next story, which will contain the spanking of a seven-year-old by her surrogate Uncle. If this offends you, then don't read it.

So far my stories in this series have been one chapter, and the next one probably will also. But very soon, they will start to get longer. I am about to start adding people to them.

If anyone continues to like this series, I plan on writing several stories in it.


End file.
